


Steve and Natasha: Medieval Times

by SheistheBlackWidow



Series: Steve and Natasha: Era Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers AU, F/M, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Steve Rogers, Love, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Nat deserved better so I'm giving her better in all the eras, Natasha Romanov Feels, One True Pairing, Parent Nick Fury, Prince Steve, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2019, Soulmates, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Too much research went into this, True Love, Wanda too, also Maria is in this, and awkward, avenger - Freeform, because I refuse to believe Steve and Natasha are not soul mates, but really, era Fics, found out some weird stuff about the marriage rituals during this time period, king steve, lady Natasha, medieval times, not really - Freeform, part of my Era Fics/Reincarnation, queen natasha, really weird, romanogers fluffathon, royal, the Russo's can go and fuck themselves, they get married in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Medieval Steve and Natasha. Prince Steve is back home after 5 years to find a wife. Natalia is his best friend who he has not seen since he and his sister Wanda had to leave. Years ago he made a promise to her that she'd be his wife.(Natalia- because the name fits better in this era).





	Steve and Natasha: Medieval Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!  
> So the Black Widow movie has officlay started filming (like Monday or a Tuesday of last week)!!!! WE ARE GETTING A WIDOW MOVIE GUYS!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!

****************************************** **Nat's POV**

She had just come out her chambers when she ran into her cousin Maria. “I heard the golden haired son is back Natalia!” She was excited. This was the kings only son and he was back to look or a wife.

“Okay and?” She wasn't really into this whole circus that was her life as a member of the court. Her parents had obviously sent her here in the hopes she’d manage to catch the prince's eye and get him to court her. She wasn't even sure she cared about anything relating to this. She was sick of feeling like she was being whored out by her family. She'd been courted by Lord after Lord and she had the strangest feeling her parents knew where her heart belonged to already.

She had been friends with the prince once. That was before they grew up and he went away to train to become the King. There were rumors the disappearance of the royal kids had been results of threats but she was sure the nobles would have been warned had that been the case. It was easier than. To be children but now it was time to grow up and bend to the will of their parents. Their parents knew how close they'd been and it certainly didn't help that their parents were practically best friends.

“What?! I'm sorry but there's no way I believe Nat! You used to have the biggest crush on him! What changed?”

“I just feel like I'm a puppet. I hate it. I don't want to be a Queen and you know that. I'll have not freedom and that's not what I wanted out of life. And even if we did want to be together, we'd lose all of what made us happy. I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that. Let alone my family's background.” The Romanovas were a wealthy oil line that stretched as far back as Caesar. Unfortunately, there were people who were suspicious of the family because they were Russian and not from here. When it became common knowledge about how close they were to the royal family, they were threatened along with them. They called them such horrible names and insisted she and her brother be kept away from the royal children.

Her friend nodded understanding and went to say something else but suddenly the shouts and horns signalling the arrival of the prince sounded.

Oh well, it could wait, she was grabbing Natalia's hand, Maria raced to meet him. “Let's go see the prince! I bet he'll want to see you- I mean us!” She narrowed her eyes at the darker haired girl and sighed letting herself be dragged along to the front of the crowd of nobles who'd gathered at court for the homecoming of Prince Steven of Rogerstan (yeah I know the name is stupid but I mean what else would it be? I'm serious, any ideas?).

**Steve's POV**

He'd had ridden in the back of the procession to keep his younger sister Wanda company.

“Look at all these people Stevie!” Wanda had not been home since her 5 year when the two were sent away for their safety after threats against the royal children had come to light. She was 13 now and he had no doubt their parents had sent for her also in hopes of finding her a husband.

Frankly he thought she was way too young for anyone to even be considering that but it was no up to him (yet). He on the other hand had lived at court for 12 years before having to flee.

They rode back onto the palace grounds by way of the drawbridge. The fanfare that followed them as always was loud and obnoxious. Still, he waved and smiled as the people waiting knelt and curtsied as he passed.

He knew why he was back. And he already knew who he was back for. She'd always been his even before. So he kept his eye out for her and when he saw that flash of red he knew she was there. When he saw her he remembered. She was the only with that colour of hair. It made her unique and exotic. He'd have never forgotten her.

 _A young girl of 12, with her hair whipping behind her as she and the other noble girls had played with the maypole during the celebration._ Natalia- he remembered again. That was her name. She and her brother were his only real friends. Neither had wanted anything more than to be playmates and he was glad. He saw Maria next to her and smiled. She was his prank buddy and he was already cooking up ideas for new pranks.

**Later after the banquet…**

The younger members of the court were sent to do whatever their parents thought they did. In reality they only sent their children off together so they could see who would win the prince’s heart.

“Hey Blondie! Long time no see!” Maria's voice was heard over everyone else and the prince's head turned and his lips curled up into a smile.

“Well if it isn't the famed prankster Maria.” He rushed to hug her and they were both keenly aware of the whispers from the others. Ugh they couldn't even be friend without the rumors swirling.

“Took you 5 years to finally show your ugly face huh Rogers?” she laughed and pat his cheek before she noticed Wanda standing near. “Wanda! Oh look at you! Almost grown up!” She was one of three people who could get the young girl to smile when surrounded by a bunch of suck ups and ladder climbers. “Hey Maria.” She did give off a smile and leaned forward to hug her, grateful for her presence having been acknowledged.

“So… Maria, by any chance if she here.” She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Smirking to herself she turned and gave him a big smile- showing all her teeth and leaned in, pulling Wanda with her, “She's in the passage in the hallway. You know the one. And Steve? You remember your promise right? She's been waiting…” Wanda giggled as he started backing up. Of course he remembered. When they were younger they would play hide-and-seek in the some of the secret passages inside the palace.

He was off to the hall immediately after making Maria promise to keep Wanda near her at all times.

“Oh wow. It only took you an hour to finally make it here. Nice Rogers. And here I was thinking you actually missed me.” Her voice was like music to his eyes. Rich and warm. She was standing on the bottom stair waiting for him.

“Maria said you'd be here. Sorry, I got bombarded by those other people.” “Oh did you now? I heard you're back home for good.” She knew. He hadn't wanted her to know.

They'd made a promise that they'd be together. He still wanted it but wasn't sure she even remembered. “Do you remember? Our promise?” So she did remember! “I do. It's what I wanted to talk to you about. My parents want me to find a wife before the end of the year. Father wants the throne passed to me before my 18th birthday comes so it's secured.” She didn't respond, just continued staring at him. “Nat?”

“You have 2 months Steve.” She was giving him permission. And he would take it. “I have 2 months. Then what can I do if what I came here to do is already done?”

“Steve… I don't want this life. The backstabbing, our lives would be under constant threat and they already under constant threat and I'm only a noble and you’re just the prince. Imagine if-” he stepped down the last few steps and grabbed her arm as she turned away. “Stop Nat. You know why I'm here and I intend to keep my promise. As you know, I never break a promise- at least not to my girls.” He knew Wanda and Maria knew it but there was one girl he needed to know it. “I'm here. I'm back. I'm not leaving again and if I do, it'll be with you.” He stepped around to face her and held up her head so she would be looking at him. “So what do you say? Will you be my girl?” He held out his hand to her. She looked up at him through thick lashes and took his hand. She took a breath and said the word that would change her life, “Yes.” He swung her around and kissed her hand but she pulled him up towards her face and kissed him square know the mouth.

“There. That was much better.” And then she left insinuating he should follow her. They realized they'd been gone for too long and their parents were beginning to get suspicious.

“Where are they? Maria, Wanda?!” They knew if anyone knew it'd be those two and they currently were sitting in chairs in front of them with guilty looks on their faces.

“Look, we know about them. We just need to know one thing- is it her? That he chose? That's all.” While it hadn't been their plan the idea of their children courting and marrying was actually so much better than they could have hoped.

“If we say yes what happens? You can't separate them.” Maria was quick to respond before Wanda knowing she'd get herself so worked up she’d burst into tears. She was spared a grateful glance by the aforementioned girl.

“We won't. We wouldn't have before if it hadn't been necessary.” The two girls knew it was the truth.

“Father. Mother. You can leave them alone now,” the prince's voice rang out from the side, “everything is fine. I promise.” He brought himself out of the shadows and then extended his hand to his companion. The fiery haired girl stepped out beside him. Her hand behind his back obscuring the ring he'd given her.

“Everything is actually more than fine.” She said raising her hand to show them.Shrieks were heard as Wanda raced to her and examined her hand. “Oh my God! He didn't! Ahhhhh!”

Maria on the other hand sauntered up to Steve and stared. He stared back. “Hmmm… Didn't think you'd actually do it Rogers. Guess I owe Sam.” She chuckled and turned to Nat. “Congrats Nat. I told you.”

When it was announced that Lady Natalia was being courted by the soon-to-be king, the kingdom was in uproar. They didn't want some foreign queen ruling beside their king.TThey were threatened and there were even some attempts on their lives.

When the second brick was thrown narrowly missing the Romanova's carriage while Nat was in riding in it, he decided enough was enough. Even though she instead she couldn't handle herself (he didn't doubt it. He really didn't but he was determined to make sure she wouldn't have to).

“The next person or group who terrorised my fiancee and her family will be sentenced to time in the dungeon. I will not tolerate this type of behavior towards the future queen.”

           *********

They were married on the 23rd of December. Her in her white lace dress with the 10 foot train with red roses that matched the fire of her hair trailing down the back of the dress outlined in emeralds and pearls. She was beautiful and took his breath away. He was never not in awe of her beauty but today, knowing she was about to be become his forever, that just enhanced it.

He for his part, was waiting with red roses and emeralds stitched into his lapel to match her.

She was smiling the entire way as she held onto her father's arm as he led her down the aisle. When she had reached him he reached for her veil and pulled it back. He wasn't supposed to be knew but he didn't care. She was there, with that mischievous smirk she always had staring at him.

“Hi.” She'd said shyly.

“Hi. You're so beautiful.” She blushed and took his hand and they turned towards the preacher. When it was over he could hardly believe she was finally his and he was hers. Forever.

They danced and danced and danced and finally could get away. He had known she'd been nervous about the consummation tradition and so he had had it abolished. If only for her comfort. No one needed to see her but him.

LATER......

She laid in his arms, sated and happy with a smile on her face. “Thank you Steve.” She didn't have to say what for, he already knew. “Of course my love. Always.”

They fell asleep that way- him in his back and her tucked into his arms, both content to stay that way forever if possible.


End file.
